memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek Beyond
L’équipe explore les confins inexplorés de l'espace, faisant face chacun, comme la Fédération toute entière, à une nouvelle menace. Résumé : Journal de bord du capitaine, date stellaire 2263.45: Nous entamons notre 966ème jour dans l'espace, un peu moins de 3 ans sur la mission qui en compte 5. Plus nous avançons dans le temps, plus il nous est difficile de dire quand un jour s'arrête et quand un autre commence. Il n'est pas évident de garder les pieds sur terre quand même la gravité est artificielle, mais en fin nous faisons ce qu'il faut pour nous sentir chez nous. L'équipage comme à son habitude reste exemplaire en dépit des rigueurs de notre long séjour dans l'espace et des sacrifices personnels faits par chacun. Nous continuons à cherchger de nouvelles formes de vie, en vue d'établir des liens diplomaiques solides. Notre période prolongée en territoire inconnu a éprouvé les capacités mécaniques du vaisseau mais heureusement notre département ingénierie conduit par M. Scott se montre plus qu'à la hauteur. Sur le plan humain la co-habitation prolongée a eu un effet indéniable sur la dynamique inter-personnelle, parfois pour le meilleur, et parfois pour le pire. Pour ma part certaines choses sont devenues quelque peu routinières. Plus nous progressions, plus je me surprends à m'interroger sur l'intérêt de notre mission. Si l'univers est véritablement infini, alors ne cherchons-nous pas atteindre l'inaccessible ? L'enterprise s'apprête à faire une escale à Yorktown, la nouvelle plate-forme spatiale dernier cri de Starfleet. Peut-être qu'une rupture du quotidien nous reposera un peu des mystères de l'inconnu. ... : Journal de bord du capitaine, je ne me souviens pas de la date stellaire. Aucune réponse à nos appels de détresse. De tout l'équipage, nous ne sommes plus que 3 ! Je ne le tolérerai pas... ! : Leur race indigène a déserté cette planète depuis longtemps. Ils y ont laissé un équipement de forage de pointe et une main d'oeuvre ouvrière. Ils ont comme une espèce de technologie qui prolonge la vie. Suis prêt à tout pour mon équipage et moi. La Fédération nous a abandonnés. Vous ne me reverrez probablement jamais, dans le cas contraire, soyez prêts. Production Versions françaises Versions anglophones ---- ;2013 Le producteur Bryan Burke a annoncé que le film XIII serait produit plus rapidement que , pour 2016.digital spy. Roberto Orci et Alex Kurtzman ont ajouté que la Paramount avait insisté sur cette année-là.trek movie Le réalisateur J.J. Abrams ayant accepté de réaliser Star Wars VII, sera présent seulement en tant que producteur.super hero hype En septembre 2013, J.J. Abrams prit connaissance du fait que Rupert Wyatt pourrait être aux commandes de la réalisation: :"Rupert est incroyablement talentueux, et nous aurions de la chance d’avoir quelqu’un d’aussi doué que lui. Mais pour l’instant, nous concentrons nos efforts sur autre chose que le choix du réalisateur, à savoir les bases de l’intrigue et quelle direction l’histoire va prendre.".hit fix J.J. a annoncé qu'il souhaiterait plus de personnages féminins.herald sun. Il précise également que la suite pourrait revenir sur quelques idées abandonnées pour les personnages. :"On avait une idée tournant autour de la sexualité d’un des personnages, » explique-t-il, « un événement assez intense dans le passé d’un autre, et aussi une histoire vraiment drôle sur un troisième. Avec un peu de chance, s’il y a d’autres films, toutes ces idées pourraient trouver leur place."boston globe Damon Lindelof a annoncé qu'il aimerait voir de nouveau les Klingons et aussi qu'il aimerait faire revenir Khan Noonien Singh interprété par Benedict Cumberbatch.hey u guys. Cependant Lindelof ne collaborera pas avec Orci et Kurtzman à l'écriture du script.hollywood reporter Michael Giacchino est d'accord pour écrire les musiques du film.film music mag Bruce Greenwood a exprimé le désir de voir revenir Christopher Pike dans des flashbacks.startrek.com Le 2 novembre 2013, il est annoncé que le réalisateur Joe Cornish avait été choisi plusieurs mois auparavant par la Paramount pour être le réalisateur du film, celui-ci ayant refusé à l'époque, aurait reçu une 2ème proposition.varietythe wrapdead line Les gains engendrés par étant de 228,5 millions de dollars mais étant plus faibles que , la Paramount décide de tourner le film ailleurs qu'à Hollywood afin d'en diminuer le coût.hollywood reporter Le 6 décembre, il est annoncé que J.D. Payne et Patrick McKay remplacent Alex Kurtzman et Damon Lindelof à l'écriture du scénario.the wrap ;2014 Le 27 janvier 2014, lorsque Roberto Orci répond à la question, "Le film aura-t-il une histoire originale ou s'inspirera-t-il du prime universe ?" celui-ci annonce "Un peu des deux". De son côté Chris Pine aimerait voir le personnage de Kirk plonger dans les ténèbres.trek movie Le 14 mai, Roberto Orci est confirmé à la réalisation du film.variety Le 26 juin Orci confirme la sortie du film pour 2016 et annonce que (traduction suivante: Scorpius du PSTF) : Les origines ayant été racontées dans les 2 films précédents, là ça y est les personnages seront comme dans TOS, l'aventure prendra place loin dans l'espace, durant la "five years mission". : Avoir des aliens créés en CGI, il n'exclut pas d'ailleurs que les "méchants" soient une espèce inédite jusqu'ici. : Un retour des Klingons ou des Romuliens est possible, en fait ça va dépendre de ce qui est le plus utile à l'histoire. : Kirk devrait avoir un comportement plus "adulte" notamment vis à vis de la gente féminine et je ne serais pas contre l'utilisation d'un personnage gay. : Je promets d'être plus ouvert et transparent dans ma communication. : Une apparition de Shatner ou d'autres membres du casting original est possible, là encore si c'est utile à l'histoire... trek movie Le 26 juillet, lors d'une interview, Benedict Cumberbatch a reconnu qu'il pourrait revenir comme Khan dans Star Trek XIII ou un film ultérieur, mais "Cela dépend de la direction qu'ils vont prendre. Il y a certainement place pour lui de revenir sous une forme ou une autre.MTV Le 19 septembre, Anthony Pascale révèle qu'Orci prévoit de débuter le tournage en février 2015trek movie Le 27 septembre, William Shatner annonce avoir été contacté par J.J. Abrams pour un cameo.comic book Le 3 octobre, Claudio Miranda est désigné à la réalisation de la photographie.trek movie Le 5 décembre, Roberto Orci est retiré par les studios du poste de réalisateur, Edgar Wright est proposé pour le réaliser mais pas confirmé.dead line Le film est alors sans réalisateur. Jonathan Frakes essaie d'imposer sa candidature en faisant du lobby afin de le réaliser. (SFX, édition 270, page 63) Le 23 décembre, Justin Lin (Fast and Furious) est confirmé au poste de réalisateur et les studios annoncent la date de sortie en date du 8 juillet 2016ign Le 26 décembre, R. Orci est retiré du poste de scénariste, mais il reste producteur avec Bad Robot.coming soon ;2015 Le 21 janvier, la date de début de tournage est annoncée, le 15 avril aux studios de Vancouver Film Studios à Vancouver.on location vacation Simon Pegg participera au scénario avec Doug Jung.dead line Pegg déclare également avoir consulté Memory Alpha. Il a écrit aux administrateurs pour obtenir les différents noms de certains dispositifs qui apparaissent dans le film. En 2 heures, il a obtenu sa réponse avec l'historique pour chaque terme. Ravi, Pegg soutient le projet Memory Alpha.superherohypejournal du geek Le 2 février, Bryan Cranston est approché par la production pour incarner le méchant.Trek today Le 24 février, la date du début de tournage est repoussée au 3 juin et devrait se finir fin septembre.vancitybuzz En mars, Stephen F. Windon remplace Claudio Miranda à la réalisation de la photographie.upcoming release Le 25 mars, Idris Elba est approché par la production pour incarner le méchant.variety Le 10 avril, l'actrice-danseuse de hip hop Franco-algérienne Sofia Boutella est confirmée au casting pour un rôle majeur.trekcore Le 21 avril la MPAA - Motion Picture Association of America a reçu comme enregistrement le nom de "Star Trek Beyond".trekcore Début juin, Simon Pegg annonce que le script n'est pas fini, qu'il doit désormais être réduit, ce qui décale le début de tournage pour la 2ème quinzaine de juin.we got this covered Tournage thumb| thumb| Le tournage débute le 25 juin 2015acting-auditions, pour une sortie le 8 juillet 2016. Le 26 juin the hollywood reporter annonce que Chris Pine et Zachary Quinto ont signé une option pour un 4ème film.hollywood reporter Le 30 juin, Justin Lin sur son compte twitter confirme le nom de "Star Trek Beyond"twitter Le 7 juillet, Idris Elba est confirmé pour jouer le méchant.tv3 Deep Roy est de retour dans le rôle de Keenser, puisque sa présence en convention est annulée pour motif de tournage.trekcore [[image:Star Trek Beyond cast Omaze.jpg|thumb|left|"To Boldly Go"]] Le 14 juillet, le cast réuni, annonce, la campagne de charité "To Boldly Go" au profit d'associations caritatives pour enfants en partenariat avec Omaze. (Voir plus bas) thumb| Le 19 juillet, des images de construction en extérieur sont visibles.trekcore Le 23 juillet, Simon Pegg annonce s'être servi de "Memory Alpha" pour la rédaction du script.trekcore Le 24 juillet, Joe Taslim est casté pour jouer un rôle majeur comme opposant à Idris Elba.the mary sue Le 7 août, le personnage "cybernétique" de Joseph Gatt ne revient pas pour ce 3ème film. Son personnage n'ayant pas été retenu lors de la rédaction du scénario.trekcore Du 11 au 13 août, les Miranda Davidson Studios à Dubai City Studio Soundstage, Building B, Ground Floor organise un casting.trekcore Le 14 août, la publication de certaines photos laissent penser à l'écrasement d'un vaisseau de la Fédération sur une planète.trekcore Le 18 août, Lydia Wilson rejoint le casting.variety Le 20 août, des 1ères photos de tournage sont publiées. Sofia Boutella y apparaît sous les traits d'une nouvelle espèce d'alien. Occasion pour découvrir de nouveaux uniformes.screencrush Sanja Milkovic Hays créateur costumier sur (Ba'ku, Son'a...) revient pour ce film est l'auteur du design alien de Sofia Boutella.trekcore Le 22 août, la Dubai Film and TV Commission (DFTC) annonce un partenariat du 13 septembre au 15 octobre. Les Emirati peuvent s'inscrire pour apprendre les métiers du cinéma, directement sur le plateau de tournage. Effectivement Dubaï devient un site de tournage pour l'occasion.trekcore thumb|150px|left|Selfie de Quinto avec un nouvel uniforme Le 26 août Zachary Quinto fait un selfie et on peut découvrir un nouvel uniforme.trekcore Du 27 au 29 août, des fans sur twitters rapportent que le tournage s'est déroulé à Triangle Road dans le Richmond, et à Pitt River Quarries dans le Red Deer, BCtrekcoretrekcore Le 18 septembre, la Paramount annonce que la date de sortie est repoussée au 22 juillet 2016.trekcore Le 24 septembre, la production quitte Vancouver au Canada afin de s'établir à Dubaï aux Émirats Arabes Unis.trekcore Le 30 septembre, la production est arrivée à Dubaï aux Emirats Arabes Unis, après avoir fait une conférence, le tournage reprend.short list dubaï En octobre à Dubaï les lieux de tournage étaient le désert Platinum Heritage et les Dubai Central Park Towers.trekcore Durant le tournage de nombreuses photos et vidéos furent diffusées sur les réseaux sociaux, révélant de nouvelles espèces d'alien.instagraminstagraminstagraminstagraminstagramtrekcore Le 15 octobre, le tournage prend fin à Dubaï. Après 3 mois 1/2, les acteurs annoncent leur départ du projet et début de la post-production.trekcore Post-tournage / post-production Le 24 octobre, la presse italienne annonce que le célèbre entraineur de foot-ball Carlo Ancelotti aurait décroché le rôle d'un médecin.programme tv Le 7 décembre, un teaser est annoncé en avant-première du film "Star Wars: le réveil de la force" qui sort le 16 décembre.zap2it La campagne publicitaire commence Le 14 décembre, le premier teaser est révélé sur youtube. ;2016 Le 7 janvier, la date de sortie française est avancée d'une semaine sortant ainsi le 17 août, s'alignant donc avec la sortie belge.allociné Le film est prévu le 13 juillet en Suisse romande. Le Québec et le Nouveau-Brunswick restent alignés avec les USA en date du 22 juillet. Le 11 mars, il est annoncé que de nouvelles scènes sont tournées avec l'actrice Iranienne Shohreh Aghdashloo. deadline Le 15 mars, la date de sortie française est avancée de deux semaine sortant ainsi le 3 août. La Thaïlande est le premier pays a diffusé le film le 19 juillet 2016 tandis que l'Argentine est le dernier le 1 septembre 2016.startrek.com thumb|left|Image du film Le 27 mars, les premières images tirées du films sont publiées.trekcore Le 15 avril, Justin Lin annonce que la prochaine bande-annonce est prévue pour le 20 mai.trekcore Le 22 avril, Simon Pegg donne des informations sur l'histoire.collider Le 29 avril, de nouvelles images du film sont publiées.trekcore. La date de sortie française est de nouveau le 17 août, ainsi que celle de la suisse romande.startrekmovie Le 21 mai, la deuxième bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube, ainsi que des nouvelles affiches. Le 25 mai, deux nouvelles affiches sont publiées, montrant Jaylah pour l'une et Leonard McCoy pour l'autre.trekcore Le 28 mai, les affiches de Spock, Chekov sont publiées. Le 30 mai, les affiches de Scott, Sulu et Uhura sont publiées. Le 31 mai, les affiches de Kirk et Krall sont publiées. Les affiches de Sulu et Uhura sont re-publiées avec une correction, le commbadge écusson était du mauvais côté.trekcore Le 16 juin, une nouvelle affiche du personnage de Jaylah est publiée. Le 24 juin, il est annoncé que Rihanna est l'interprète de la chanson du film.digitalspy Le 27 juin, la 3ème bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube. Celle-ci prend en fond musicale, la chanson interprétée par Rihanna. Le 30 juin, le clip de Rihanna est diffusé sur youtube dans son intégralité. À la fin, on peut y voir l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701. Le 7 juillet, avant-première à Sydney en Australie. Aussi Simon Pegg annnonce que Sulu est un personnage homosexuel. Ce personnage est choisi pour rendre hommage à George Takei. John Cho a accepté cette idée en répondant: : "J’ai aimé l’approche, qui consistait à ne pas en faire des tonnes, et c’est, j’espère, ce vers quoi nous tendons, en tant qu’espèce, à ne pas faire grand cas des orientations personnelles des individus."ubergizmo Takei a répondu négativement à cette nouvellehollywood reporter ouvrant une polémique avec Pegg.the guardian Le 12 juillet, avant-première à Londres en Angleterre. Le 19 juillet, la 4ème et dernière bande-annonce est diffusée sur youtube. Le 21 août, la Chine a sa propre chanson du film interprétée par Zhang Jie, popstar chinoise. Omaze, oeuvre de charité: To Boldly Go (Sources: TrekCore) "Washington" est le nom de code de tournage chez Omaze. Les oeuvres de charité: * Brave Beginnings * Camp Sunshine * Direct Relief * Heaven Homes * KidsCan * Koreatown Youth & Community Center * Make-A-Wish * Time is Precious * St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital Le 21 juillet, Simon Pegg et Anton Yelchin donnent le nom du 1er vainqueur, Audrianna.trekcore Le 29 juillet, Zachary Quinto et Karl Urban donnent le nom du 2ème vainqueurs, Amy et sa mère. Le 4 août, Justin Lin apparaît en vidéo pour la promotion de "To Boldly Go".trekcore Le 20 août, John Cho et Zoe Saldana donnent le nom des 3ème et 4ème vainqueurs, Steven et Nick thumb|150 px Le 25 août, Omaze rend hommage à Leonard Nimoy. Le 29 août, le nom du 5ème vainqueur est donné, Linda. Le 3 septembre, Simon Pegg présente les résultats finaux de la campagne et annonce donc la fin de cette campagne aux dons et du concours. Anecdotes et autres informations * En France, il fait 686 235 entrées. 200'000 entrées de moins par rapport au film précédent. * En France, le 29 avril 2019, il est diffusé pour la première sur C8 une chaîne publique, il fait 1'027'000 téléspectateurs. * Joel Harlow et Richard Alonzo sont nominés aux Academy Award 2017 pour leurs maquillages et coiffures ;Récompenses * Makeup Artists and Hair Stylists Guild Awards 2017: Feature Motion Picture: Best Special Makeup Effects * Best Film Make-Up Saturn Award: Monica Huppert et Joel Harlow Affiches ; Belgique / France / Suisse romande Sans limites.jpg Star trek sans limites.jpg Star trek sans limites 2.jpg Star trek sans limites, mccoy.jpg Star trek sans limites, jaylah.jpg Star trek sans limites, spock.jpg Star trek sans limites, chekov.jpg Star trek sans limites, scott.jpg Star trek sans limites, sulu.jpg Star trek sans limites, sulu corrigé.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sans limites, uhura.jpg Star trek sans limites, uhura corrigée.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sans limites, krall.jpg Star trek sans limites, kirk.jpg Sans limites, jaylah.jpg ; Québéc Star trek au-delà.jpg| ; Anglophone - international Star Trek Beyond title poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond teaser poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond poster variant.jpg Star Trek Beyond long poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Limited poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond International poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Leonard McCoy poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Jaylah poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Spock poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Pavel Chekov poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Scotty Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Sulu Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Sulu Poster revised.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star Trek Beyond Uhura Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Uhura Poster revised.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star Trek Beyond Krall Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond James T. Kirk Poster.jpg Jaylah Star Trek Beyond Up Close Poster.jpg| Star Trek Beyond Captain Jaylah poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond IMAX poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Marathon 01.jpg Star Trek Marathon IMAX 02.jpg Star Trek Beyond Regal Cinemas poster.jpg ; Стар Трек Отвъд - Bulgarie Стар Трек Отвъд - Star trek beyond, bulgare.jpeg|Стар Трек Отвъд - affiche bulgare Стар Трек Отвъд - Star trek beyond, jaylah, bulgare.gif|Стар Трек Отвъд - affiche bulgare ; 星空奇遇记13：超域时空(港) - Chine - Hong Kong 星空奇遇记13：超域时空(港) - Star trek beyond, chinois, hong kong.jpg ; 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Chine mandarin 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Beyond, chinois mandarin.jpg 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Star trek beyond, chinois mandarin 2.jpg 星际迷航3：超越星辰 - Star trek beyond, uhura, chinois mandarin.jpg Star Trek Beyond Chinese Poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Chinese Banner.jpg ; 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Corée du Sud 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Beyond, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, coréen 2.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, McCoy, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, jaylah, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, spock, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, chekov, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, scott, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, sulu, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, uhura, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, krall, coréen.jpg 스타 트렉 비욘드 - Star trek beyond, kirk, coréen.jpg Star Trek Beyond Korean poster.jpg Star Trek Beyond Korean poster 2.jpg ; Màs allà - Espagne Màs allà.jpg Star trek màs allà.jpg| Star trek màs allà 2.jpg| Star trek màs allà, McCoy.jpg| Star trek màs allà, Jaylah.jpg| Star trek màs allà, spock.jpg| Star trek màs allà, Chekov.jpg| Star trek màs allà, scott.jpg| Star trek màs allà, sulu.jpg| Star trek màs allà, uhura.jpg Star trek màs allà, krall.jpg| Star trek màs allà, kirk.jpg| ; Mindenen tùl - Hongrie Star trek mindenen tùl, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, hongrois 2.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, McCoy, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, jaylah, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, spock, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, chekov, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, scott, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, sulu, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, uhura, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, krall, hongrois.jpg Star trek mindenen tùl, kirk, hongrois.jpg ; Sin limites - hispanophone Sin limites.jpg| Star trek sin limites.jpg| Star trek sin limites 2.jpg| Star trek sin limites, mccoy.jpg| Star trek sin limites, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sin limites, spock.jpg| Star trek, sin limites, chekov.jpg| Star trek sin limites, scott.jpg| Star trek sin limites, sulu.jpg| Star trek sin limites, sulu 2.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sin limites, uhura.jpg| Star trek sin limites, uhura 2.jpg|Modifié sans l'écusson Star trek sin limites, krall.jpg| Star trek sin limites, kirk.jpg| ; スター・トレック Beyond - Japon スター・トレック Beyond, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, japonais 1.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, japonais 2.png スター・トレック Beyond, McCoy, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, jaylah, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, spock, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, chekov, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, sulu, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, uhura, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, krall, japonais.jpg スター・トレック Beyond, kirk, japonais.jpg ; Sem fronteiras - lusophone Sem fronteiras.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, mccoy.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, spock.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, chekov.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, scott.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, sulu.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, uhura.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, krall.jpg| Star trek sem fronteiras, Kirk.jpg| ; W Nieznane - Pologne Star trek W nieznane, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, polonais 2.jpg Star trek W nieznane, McCoy, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, jaylah, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, spock, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, chekov, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, scott, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, sulu, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, uhura, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, krall, polonais.jpg Star trek W nieznane, kirk, polonais.jpg ; Além do universo - Portugal Star trek além do universo, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, portugais 2.jpg Star trek além do universo, McCoy, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, jaylah, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, spock, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, chekov, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, scott, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, sulu, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, uhura, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, krall, portugais.jpg Star trek além do universo, kirk, portugais.jpg ; Стартрек Бесконечность - russophone Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, russe.jpg| Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, russe 2.jpg| Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, McCoy, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, jaylah, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, spock, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, chekov, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, scott, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, sulu, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, uhura, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, krall, russe.jpg Стартрек Бесконечность - Star trek beyond, kirk, russe.jpg ; 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Taïwan 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, taiwanais 2.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, McCoy, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, jaylah, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, spock, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, chekov, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, scott, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, sulu, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, uhura, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, krall, taiwanais.jpg 星際爭霸戰：浩瀚無垠 - Star trek beyond, kirk, taiwanais.jpg ; Do Neznàma - Tchèquie Do Neznàma - Beyond, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, tchèque 2.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, McCoy, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, jaylah, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, spock, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, chekov, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, scott, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, sulu, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, uhura, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, krall, tchèque.jpg Do Neznàma - Star trek beyond, kirk, tchèque.jpg ; Sonsuzluk - Turquie Star trek sonsuzluk, turc.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, turc 2.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, McCoy, turc.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, jaylah.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, spock.png| Star trek sonsuzluk, chekov.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, scott.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, sulu.jpg Star trek sonsuzluk, uhura.jpg| Star trek sonsuzluk, krall, turc.png Star trek sonsuzluk, kirk.jpg| ; Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - Ukraine Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - Star trek beyond, ukrainien.jpg| Стартрек-За межами Всесвіту - star trek beyond, ukrainien 2.jpg| ; Neutres Beyond, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, spock, neutre 2.jpg Star trek beyond, McCoy, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, jaylah, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, spock, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, chekov, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, scott, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, sulu, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, uhura, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, krall, neutre.jpg Star trek beyond, kirk, neutre.jpg image:Star Trek sans limites.jpg Star Trek Beyond.jpg|Anglais Star trek beyond, chinois mandarin.jpg|Chinois mandarin Star trek coréen.jpg|Coréen Star trek beyond, espagnol.jpg|Espagnol Star trek beyond, hispano.jpg|Hispanophone Star trek beyond, japonais.jpg|Japonais Star trek beyond, portugais.jpg|Portugais Star trek beyond, russe.jpg|Russe Star trek beyond, taïwanais.jpg|Taïwanais Marchandisage "Star Trek Beyond" est le 1er film a ne pas avoir de novélisation. Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Region A cover.jpg|Blu-ray Amazon Star Trek Beyond home video QMx USS Franklin promos.jpg|Blu-ray / Amazon.com / offre promotionnelle / USS Franklin Amazon QMx ST Beyond Blu-Ray USS Franklin Set.jpg|Blu-ray / Amazon.com / offre promotionnelle / USS Franklin Amazon 4KUHD BR3D BR USS Franklin Giftset.jpg|Blu-ray / Amazon.com / multi-supports / offre promotionnelle / USS Franklin Snapco Star Trek Beyond Blu-ray Starship set.jpg|Blu-ray / Amazon.de / Snapco - blu-ray Walmart Star Trek Beyond Ultimate Blu-Ray Gift Set.jpg|Blu-ray / Walmart Star Trek Beyond 4K UHD US cover.jpg|Blu-ray 4K ultra HD Star Trek Beyond DVD Region 1 cover.jpg|DVD Star Trek Beyond soundtrack.jpg|Musique Star Trek Beyond Collector's Edition.jpg|Ouvrage de référence - Star Trek Beyond - Collector's Edition Snapco Star Trek Beyond cup topper promos.jpg|Snapco - bouchon de gobelet STB_Amazon.jpg|Numérique par amazon.com ;Éditions francophones Star trek sans limites (blu-ray) 2016.jpg|Blu-ray Star trek sans limites (DVD) 2016.jpg|DVD Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) * Basée sur Star Trek créé par Gene Roddenberry * Justin Lin - réalisateur * Simon Pegg - scénariste * Doug Jung - scénariste * J.J. Abrams - producteur p.g.a. * Roberto Orci - producteur * Lindsey Weber - producteur p.g.a. * Justin Lin - producteur p.g.a. * Jeffrey Chernov - producteur exécutif * David Ellison - producteur exécutif * Dana Goldberg - producteur exécutif * Tommy Harper - producteur exécutif * Stephen F. Windon - photographie ACS, ASC * Thomas Sanders - Production Designer * Kelly Matsumoto - éditeur * Dylan Highsmith - éditeur * Greg D'Auria - éditeur * Steven Sprung, ACE * Michael Giacchino - musique * Sanja Hays - costumes * Peter Chiang - superviseur des effets spéciaux * Ron Ames - producteur des effets spéciaux * Joel Harlow - maquillage effets spéciaux * April Webster - casting, CSA * Alyssa Weisberg - casting, CSA ;Cascadeurs :Mike Gunther - coordinateur des cascades :Antal Kalik :Andrew Long :Brian Avery :Rorelee Tio :Jason Bell :Lani Gelera :Dan Mast :Kimani Ray Smith :Brett Armstrong :Jay Jauncey :Dimitri Tsoy :Marcus Aurello :Ken Do :Christopher Gordon :Michael Lewinson :Leif Havdale :Todd Scott :Lucius Fairburn :Chien Funan :Mark Chin :Ryan Handley :James Michalopolous :Brennan Walstrom :Byron Brisco :Keanu Lam :Kye Walstrom :George Boutros :Ali Dunn :Cameron Hilts :Nick Marinos :Reagan Sieg :Sharlene Royer :Marshall A. Bingham :Breanna Watkins :Brent Connolly :Melissa Jin : :Rhys Williams :Kimberly Chiang :Chris Mark :Tyson Arner :Rob Boyce :Patrick Flewin :Trevor Jones :Taylor Tai :Lars Grant :Rob Hayter :Bridgett Riley :Trevor Addie :Monique Ganderton :Daniel Lavigne :Chad Sayn :Matt Yanagiya :Andrew Chin :Johnson Phan :Jeff Aro :Ray Chan :Nilo Ghajar :Don Lew ;Sound Design and Supervisor :Peter Brown ;Re-Recording Mixers :Jon Taylor :Frank A. Montaño ;Production Manager :Stewart Bethune ;Production Supervisor :Evangeline Morgan ;Production Controller :Eric Pike ;Supervising Art Director :Don MacAulay ;Set Decorator :Lin MacDonald ;Camera Operator :Stephen Maier ;First Assistant Photographers :Gregory Irwin :Sean Elliott :Alex Martinez ;Second Assistant Photographers :Tuilo Duenas :Carrie Wilson :Joshua Marcoux ;Steadicam Operators :Geoffrey Haley :Peter Wilke ;Digital Loader :Sarah Mather ;Digital Imaging Technician :Chris Cavanaugh ;Digital Utility Technician :Michael Baier ;Aerial DOP :Steve Koster ;Script Supervisor :Valeria Migliassi Collins ;Sound Mixer :David Husby ;Boom Operator :Tysen Schieber ;Cable Person :Juniper Watters ;Video Assists :Dave Joshi :Jeffery Bjorgum ;Chief Lighting Technician :David Tickell ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technicians :James Jackson :Jesse Deacon ;Chief Rigging Electrician :Jarrod Tiffin ;Board Operators :Michael Wilkinson :Ian Gledhill :Erin Nelligan ;Electricians :Tom Watson :Saubrie Mohamed :Aaron Stewart :Martin Lenes :Geoff Preston :Randy J. Smith ;First Company Grip :Kim Olsen ;Second Company Grips :Dan Gorval :Aaron Wik ;First Company Rigging Grip :David McIntosh ;Second Company Rigging Grips :Robin Say :Scott Bonner :Peter Pacula ;Dolly Grip Operators :Ryan Monro :Jack Cruikshank ;Grips :Troy Sobotka :Steve Hamilton :Nicholas Dent :Dubin Kim :Mike Dodo :Wesley Grycki :Shane Storozuk ;Special Effects Coordinator :Cameron Waldbauer ;Special Effects Shop Forepersons :David Benediktson :W.A. Andrew Sculthorp :Andrew Verhoeven ;Special Effects Technicians :Brad Zehr :Vincent Scrutton :Randy Parks :Kevin Willis :Glenn Marcoux :Eric Lemay :Jayme Smith :Tevin Maker :Gary Minielly :Andy Smith :Mark Mentiply :Brian Nakazawa :Jim Waldbauer ;Special Effects Fabricators :Brandon Allen :Edward Duggan :Marty Huculak :John Pereira :Matthew Sleep :Ryan Bilodeau :Adrian Fisher :Vance Irvine :Bill Plankiw :Tyler Joseph Bilodeau :Richard Hall :Eric Milner :Robert Rockhill :Chris Cooney :Ryan Harms :Colin Palmer :Ron Seida ;Special Effects Machinists :Kevin Waldbauer :Damien Gendron :Stephen Machan ;Location Manager :Ann Goobie ;Assistant Location Managers :Paul Giordano :Rebecca Stephens ;Property Masters :Andrew M. Siegel :David Dowling ;Assistant Property Masters :Melissa Harrison :Spencer Louti :David Myatt :Josue Rodriguez ;Assistant Set Decorator :Michael A. Billings ;Set Decorating Coordinator :Eliza Hooker ;Set Decorating Buyers :Audra Neil :Sandy Walker ;Lead Persons :Steve Miller :Scott Holburn : :Andrea Dance :Terry Lewis :Ann Rowley :Dennis Simard :Ray Wohlford ;Set Dressers :Katharina Brand :Leah Duhamel :Brian Hughes :Johnny Lopez :James McGill :Keith Potter :Rob Woolcox :Mike Church :Lisle Fehlauer :Paul Jenkinson :Andrei Mahankov :Rick Moore :James Redoy :Ross Wahl :Ken Diamond :Jean-Luc Grenier :Kevin Kasper :David Manske :Graeme Morgan :Shane Wanless :Elena Dresser :Rupert Hancock :Patrick Kearns :Nick Mather :Denyse Nelson :Leah Wiebe ;Electronic Props Set Wireperson :Keith Brookes ;Electronic Props :John Adams :Simony Bayley :Steve Holland :Don Kazakoff :Graeme Klein :Christian Rayner :Les Wilson ;Electronic Props Carpenters :Ken Laderoute :Marco Buttignol ;Assistant Costume Designers :Summer Dietz :Irena Stepic-Renduli ;Costume Supervisors :Nava R. Sadan :Jim Tyson ;Costume Coordinator :Jessica Lythgoe Green ;Background Costume Coordinator :Corinne Mameli ;Key Costumers :Antonio Almaraz :Dawn Line ;Costume Set Supervisors :Susan O'Hara :Lise Hache ;Costumers :Anne Burke :Natasha Gale :Susanne Milka :Amy Schilbe :Pamela Cameron :Silke Guglielmo :Heather Osborne :Sandra Collier :Betsy Glick :Zina Richardson :Lucas Comstock :Lana Krause :Meghann Rogers ;Breakdown Artists :Lanny Campbell :Christina Dietterle :James Knight :Ellie Schultz :Samantha Stroman :Bridget Catchpole ;Head Cutter :Kieu Nguyen ;Head Textile Artist :Rebeka Roberts ;Tailor :Savino Peragine ;Seamstresses :Nu Quian :Katri Tahvanainen :Romaulda Wnuk :Amy Yang :Patrice Yapp ;Costume Illustrators :Phillip Boutte Jr :Christian Cordella :Allan Villanueva ;Specialty Costume Fabrication By :Film Illusions, Inc. ;Specialty Costume Fabrication Supervisor :Russell Shinkle ;Key Makeup Artist :Monica Huppert ;Makeup Artists :Rebeccah Delchambre :Meghan Harkness ;Hair Department Head :S. Anne Carroll ;Hairstylists :Alisa MacMillan :Thom McIntyre ;Creature Designers :Carlos Huante :Allen Williams :Neville Page ;Makeup Effects Artists :Richard Alonzo :Michael Fields :Sarah Graham :Marlow MacFarlane :Geoff Redknap :Werner Pretorius :Leonard MacDonald :Suzie Kilmack :Patricia Murray :Holland Miller :Felix Fox :Maiko Gomyo :Toby Lindala :Charles Poirlier :Frida Norman ;Makeup Effects Sculptors :Joey Orosco :Lee Joyner :Matt Rose :John Wrightson :Don Lanning :Marc Opdycke :Mike Rotella :Norman Cabrera :Erick Rodriguez :Miles Teves ;Makeup Effects Lab Technicians :Matthew Aebig :Christopher Evitt :Tracy Lai :Shelagh McIvor :Chris Baer :Joshua McCarron :Charles Trent :Steve Buscaino :Bryan Blair :John Halfmann :Jeff LeBlanc :Crissy Renaud :Roland Blancaflor :David Mosher :Pedro Valdez :Rob Hinderstein :Brittney Bolzan :Kyle Huculak :Gilbert Liberto :Amelia Smart :Harry Blom :Alex Noble :AJ Venuto :Tim Ralston :Tegan Colby :Kaylynn Kallweit :Ray Mariathasan :Corinne De Berry :Scotty E. Fields :Johnny Saiko :Caitlin Groves ;Wigmaker :Khanh Trance ;Contact Lenses :Debra Szteina :Cristina Patterson :Marcine Peter ;Makeup Effects Coordinators :David Heffler :Cynthia Edner ;First Assistant Editors :Laura Yanovich :Meghan L. Noble :Dave Cory ;Second Assistant Editors :Jesse Chapman :Tyler Ruocco ;Post Production Supervisor :Jessica Parks ;Post Production Coordinator :Patrick Correll ;Post Production Assistant :Sam Sher ;Visual Effects Editor : ;Assistant Visual Effects Editors :Britni Peters :Jesse Goldsmith ;Second Assistant Visual Effects Editor :Andrew Rivard ;Supervising Dialogue & ADR Editor :Daniel S. Irwin ;Assistant Supervising Sound Editor :Paul Aulicino, M.P.S.E. ;Sound Design :Stephen P. Robinson, M.P.S.E. :Eliot Connors, M.P.S.E. ;Sound Effects Editors :Ann Scibelli :Lee Gilmore :Joe Ozuban ;Supervising Foley Editor :John Sanacore, CAS, M.P.S.E. ;Dialogue Editor :John C. Stuver, M.P.S.E. ;ADR Editor :Chris Jargo ;ADR Mixers :Tom O'Connell :Adam Smyth :Nick Kray :Jason Oliver :Jeff Gomillion :Mike Greenberg :Wendy Czajkowsky ;ADR Recordist :Ryan D. Young ;Foley Provided By :One Step Up ;Foley Artists :Dan O'Connell, M.P.S.E. :John Cucci, M.P.S.E. ;Foley Mixers :James Ashwill :Richard Duarte ;Foley Provided By :Skywalker Sound ;Foley Artists : :Andrea Gard :John Roesch :Shelly Roden ;Foley Mixer :Scott Curtis ;Sound Editorial Services Provided By :Formosa Group ;Sound FX Recordist And Librarian :Charlie Campagna ;Engineering Support :Donnie Little :David Young ;Re-Recording Sound Services Provided By :NBCUniversal Studiopost ;Re-Recording Mix Tech :Bill Meadows ;Studio Network Engineer :Gary Gorman ;Stage Engineers :Dave Bergstrom :Mike Morongell :Dave Tourkow ;Loop Group Coordinator :Caitlin McKenna ;Production Coordinator :Jason Zorigian ;Travel Coordinator :Darron Leiren-Young ;Assistant Production Coordinators :Byron Fudge :Jerry Pender :Kim Sutton :Katey Ha ;Production Secretaries :Mark MacDonald :Christina Seog :Trevor Johann :Wilson Virkler :Alan Michnoff ;Second Assistant Directors :Rhonda Taylor :Ashley Bell ;Third Assistant Directors :Ben Cairns :Joel Kennedy ;DGC Trainee :Brian Maxwell ;Art Directors :Dan Hermansen :Andrew Li :Harry E. Otto :Jeremy Stanbridge ;VFX Art Director/Senior Concept Designer :Sean Hargreaves ;Art Department/VFX Researcher :Jeanne Jo ;Assistant Art Directors :Peter Bodnarus :Mira Caveno :Sean Goojha :Aja Kai Rowley :Travis Witkowski ;Art Department Coordinators :Lisa Leung :Jenne Lee ;Casting Associate :Yesi Ramirez, CSA ;Casting Assistants :Kara Revel-Jarzynski :Jesse Lafferty ;Location Casting By :Corinne Clark, CSA :Jennifer Page, CSA ;Location Casting Associate :Jessica Cameron ;Location Casting Assistant :Marley Poniedzielnik ;Background Casting :Andrea Brown ;Unit Publicist :Carol McConnaughey ;Still Photographer :Kimberley French ;Production Accountant :Anne Jacobsen ;First Assistant Accountants :Janine Schiro :Michele Lee ;Assistant Accountants :Mike Aichholz :Jacqueline Dallamore :Jennifer Giannone :Jodi Mitchell :Suzanne Smith :Dave Wenzel ;Payroll Accountants :Sophia Tapia :Selena Ginger ;Construction Accountant :Leona Atkinson ;Accounting Clerks :Megan Irvine :James Fantin :Janet Lane ;Visual Effects Production Supervisors :Kim Doyle :Shelly Lloyd-Samson ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Virginia Wilson :Matthew Magnolia :Ilene Kim :James Cochrane ;Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator :Marshall Rainey ;Visual Effects Production Assistants :Antonia De Barros :Melissa Ng ;On-Set Match Mover :Ondrej Kubicek ;Visual Effects Data Wranglers :Samuel Kim :Shandy Lashley :Neal Melancon ;Visual Effects On-Set Assistant :Andrew Walter McAldon ;Flame Artist :Brian Battles ;Nuke Artist :Bonjin Byun ;Visual Effects/Lidar PA :Veera Ovaska ;Visual Effects/Stills PA :Nechteh Apelian ;Visual Effects Floor PA :Bellal Anteple ;Data Wranglers :Jason Chen :James Dornoff ;Witness Camera Operators :Hagen McGill :Kevin McGill ;Assistants To Mr. Abrams :Morgan Dameron :Amir Mojarradi ;Assistant To Mr. Orci :Katie Chilson ;Assistant To Mr. Chernov :Camille Benton ;Assistants To Mr. Ellison :Nancy Reid :Christina Dunlop ;Assistant To Ms. Goldberg :Ashley Johnson ;Assistant To Ms. Weber :Becca Perry ;Assistant To Mr. Pine :Erin Fahey ;Assistant To Mr. Quinto :Ben Owens ;Assistant To Ms. Saldana :Finnley Kirkman ;Assistant To Mr. Pegg :Claire Finbow ;Assistant To Mr. Elba :Claire Dobner ;Production Assistants :Suzie Fox :Victor Matanawi :Magdalena Kaczorowska :Kory Orban :Justin Slade McClain :Michael Hauka :Nicholas Baxter :Kate Landels :Vincent Stander :Wayne Toews :Steve Bors :Drew Martin :Troy Eirich :Nikki Elek :Angel Foisy :Anna McBarron :Scott Riddell ;Music Editors :Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. :Paul Rabjohns ;Assistant Music Editor :Warren Brown ;Music Orchestrated & Conducted By :Tim Simonec ;Score Coordinator :Andrea Datzman ;Additional Orchestrations By :Jeff Kryka ;Music Preparation :Booker White ;Orchestra Contractor :Reggie Wilson ;Vocal Contractor :Bobbi Page ;Music Recorded And Mixed By :Joel Iwataki ;Scoring Engineer :Denis St. Amand ;Recordist :Tim Lauber ;Scoring Stage Managers :Tom Steel :Damon Tedesco ;Pro Tools Engineer :Vincent Cirilli ;Music Recorded And Mixed At :Newman Scoring Stage :20th Century Fox ;Assistant To Mr. Giacchino :David Coker ;Set Designers :Kris Bergthorson :Liz Goldwyn :Jim Ramsay :Bryan Sutton :Rob Woodruff :Nancy Brown :Joe May :Douglas Scott :Callum Webster :John Glenn Burke :Andrew Lee McConnell :Peter Stratford :Joe Wolkosky ;Senior Model Builder :Carlos Cosio De La Torre ;Model Builder :Joe Parker ;Illustrators :Brian Cunningham :Romek Delimata :John Eaves :Warren Flanagan :Hugh Sicotte :Daphne Yap :Milena Zoravkovic ;Graphic Artists :Tara Arnett :Loree Cameron ;Storyboard Artists :Robert Consing :James Doh ;Construction Coordinators :Jan Kobylka :John Dale ;Construction Forepersons :Bill Forster :David Fukakusa :Tim Battle :Bob Nicholson :Bruce Timko ;Metal Fabrication Foreperson :Eric Langstroth ;Head Sculptor :Jack Gauvreau ;Construction Buyers :Dan Miller :Mary Van Eeten ;Standby Carpenter :Johnny Kobylka ;Scenic Carpenters :Brian Jansen :Mark Ennis :Alain Rousseau :Tyler Radonich :Thomas J. Gaudet :Brian Sammartino :Kerry Soames :Marc Giroux :Rodger Schultz :Perry Baycroft :Todd Handel ;Paint Coordinator :Jason Claridge ;Paint Forepersons :Stephen Coutu :JJ Mestinsek ;Standby Painter :Derek Bobroff ;Sign Fabricator :Wallace B. Cross ;Scenic Artists :Jack Guppy :Karin Kent :Mark Tompkins ;Greens :Rohan Lyal :Roger Smith :Erich Hepnar :John Chaschowy :Andrew Thompson :Jana Kelly :Matthew Campbell :Hesham Abahmed :Mike Siver ;Transportation Coordinator :David Holm ;Transportation Captains :Ron Irvine :Caroline O'Bray ;Dialogue And Movement Coach :Andrew McIlroy ;Political Consultants :Richard Klein, McLarty Associates ;Consultant :Marc Okrand ;Medic :Brianna Daku ;Craft Service :Katie Lawrence :Ron Grey ;Catering By :Twice A Night ;Second Unit Director :Mike Gunther ;Second Unit Director/Visualization Supervisor :Alexander Vegh ;First Assistant Directors :Misha Bukowski :Douglas Plasse ;Second Assistant Director :Gordon Piper ;Third Assistant Director :Beth Welch ;Director Of Photography :Robert Bruce McCleery ;Camera Operator :Dean Heselden ;First Assistant Photographers :Dave Lourie :Chris Gibbins :Triston nelson ;Second Assistant Photographers :Spencer Ennis :Boris Martens ;Digital Imaging Technician :Mitch Bax ;Digital Utility Technician :Thomas Walker ;Script Supervisor :Ana Sebal ;Assistant Location Manager :Sean Patrick Finnan ;Chief Lighting Technician :David McClung ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician :James McMurachy ;First Company Grip :Michael McLellan ;Second Company Grip :Carl Jensen ;Dolly Grips :James Kohne :Lee Wagner ;Medic :Terri Willan ; Dubai Unit ;UAE Production Services Provided By :Filmworks FZ LLC ;Unit Production Managers :Scott Thaler :Leigh Clarke ;Key Second Assistant Director :Heather Wusterbarth ;C Camera Operator :Riki Butland ;C First Assistant Photographer :Andrea Quaglio ;C Second Assistant Photographer :Graham Almeida ;Digital Utility Technicians :Saul Barran :William Ferguson ;Video Playback Assistant :Ethan Schaeffer ;Assistant Chief Lighting Technician :Andrej Arnatov ;Chief Rigging Technician :Simon Cave ;Console Operator :Jason McKinnon ;First Company Grip :Ian Mussell ;Second Company Grip :Boris Olomi ;B Dolly Grip Operator :John Balbi ;Crane Grips :Claude Fortin :Chris Harker ;Special Effects Coordinator :Rodolphe Saleh ;Special Effects Technicians :Ceasar Macaya :Mohammed Ali ;Supervising Location Manager :Steve Woroniecki ;Location Manager :Lyall Gardiner ;Assistant Location Managers :Rico Bailey :Rochard Kamel :Gareth Thomas :Robert Bova :Scott MacAuley :Sam Johnston :Nuwan De Zoysa :Simon Riley :Peter Gluck :Kevin Spring ;Facilities Manager :Diederick Appelcryn ;Base Camp Captains :Kenneth Fletcher :Bheki Shusha :Abrian Witbodi ;Property Buyer :Tareq Abukalam ;Assistant Set Decorator :Pranali Diwadkar ;Set Dressing Buyer :Alice Pargiter ;Set Dressers :Reynaldo Bit Bit :Richard Del Rosar :Maxim Molchanov :John Santos :Lindsay Welff ;Costume Supervisor :Deborah Zimmerman ;Costume Coordinator :Angela Schnoeke-Paasch ;Set Costumer :Sean Haley ;Costumers :Lisa Sass :Irma Lotosova ;Seamstresses :Pradukonaje Jagannatha :Bhagat Pariyar ;Production Supervisor :Stephanie Walker-Wells ;Production Coordinator :Carole Prentice ;VFX Production Coordinator :Bettina Lyster ;Travel Coordinators :Oksana Shumylo :Tania Baaklini ;Assistant Production Coordinators :Eira Katrine Sletbak :Mayra Garcia ;Production Secretary :Kareen Akber ;Production Assistants :Kurt Barretto :Amer Abi-Chahine :Andy MacGregor :Camille Van Wessem ;Third Assistant Directors :George Trummler :Jimmy Alfred ;Art Director :Salim Al Razouk ;Assistant Art Director :Uzair Merchant ;Background Casting :Miranda Davidson ;Production Accountants :John Whitley :Alida Rubens ;First Assistant Accountants :Faldela Issel :Kay Di Rezze ;Assistant Accountants :Mandy Raubenheimer :Estelle Vockerodt :Christo Streak ;Payroll :Juhlene Moller :Amanda Kotze ;Cashiers :Sive Xesha :Deo Stemela ;Aerial Coordinator :Khaled Zaazouh ;Helicopter Pilots :Andrew Masterson :Andy Nettleton ;Drone Pilot :Dionys Frei ;Drone Camera Operator :Davide Tiraboschi ;Set Designer :Sonia Savova ;Construction Coordinator :Brian Shell ;Construction Foreperson :Sam McMaster ;Construction Buyer :Sandrina Sacco ;Transportation Coordinators :Henry Dray :Ailine Harjani :Iraida Villegas ;Transportation Captain :Neville O'Souza ;Medics :Don A. Orolfo :Ian Javellana Balan :Rommel Rodriguez :Julius Cezar C. Ligerio :Deborah C. Cruzada :Wesam Saeed ;Catering By :Full Monty Dubai ;Government Liaisons :Faisal Al Kaabi :Yousef Al Kaabi :Ali Al Kaabi :Mohammed Al Kaabi ;Visual Effects By :Double Negative Visual Effects ;Visual Effects Producer :Andy Taylor ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Raymond Chen :Sean Stranks ;CG Supervisors :Rick Leary :Stuart Farley :Daniel Paulsson ;Compositing Supervisors :Ian Z. Simpson :Mike Brazelton :Sebastian Emil Von Overheidt ;CG Effects Supervisors :Mark Hodgkins :Shaun Roth :May Leung ;Animation Supervisors :Michael Lum :Nick Symons ;CG Environment Supervisor :Nick Marshall ;Layout Supervisor :Iacopo Di Luigi ;CG Sequence Supervisors :Ahmed Yousry :Amanda Johnstone-Batt :Bernhard Kerschbaumer :Joel Prager :Mike Stillwell :Rhys Salcombe :Tom Bracht ;Compositing Sequence Supervisors :Abishek Nair :Jelena Stojanovic :Milos Milosevic :Nik Brownlee :Stephen James :Tom Rolfe ;Visual Effects Associate Producer :Katrina Navassartian ;Visual Effects Production Manager :Sara Khangaroot ;Visual Effects RPM Production Manager :Vivek Pundir ;Visual Effects Line Producers :EE Jien Chan :Genevieve Claire :Jeen Yee :Katy Mummery :Raphael Fernandes :Rosie Mennear :Sharna Hackett :Valdone Koronczi ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Ashleigh Yu :Max Rees :Ryan Basaraba :Austin Aplin :Nicole Nonis :Saadd Abou-Khazaal :Carine Ong :Richard Leo Cook :Shoshanah Wall ;Visual Effects Production Assistant :Alice Cicchetti ;Production Support :Fay Hancocks ;On-Set Data Wrangler :Ellie Chiang ;Concept Artists :Dave Freeman :Seungjin Woo ;Build Leads :Andreas Maaninka :Jeremy Mooney-Somers :Michael Smith-Kennard :Christoph Matthiesen :Malcolm Watts :Mladen Jovicic :Hae Jung Chun :Marco Menco :Tosh Elliott ;Build Artists :Adam Elkins :Daniel Nicholson :Derek Gillingham :Jan Schubert :Michael Prince :Phil Young :Shinichi Rembutsu :Anna Yamazoe :Daniel Prentice :Francisco Alvarez :Katerina Dzolganovski :Neil West :Samira Esmaeili :Steven Chan :Babak Bina :Daniele Chindamo :Gregory Coelho :Luke Wakeford :Olivier Dubard :Sara Hansen :Steven Moore ;Riggers :Jim Su :Remi Cauzio ;Layout Leads :Kristin Pratt :Robert Brumby :Tom-Lilly Burton ;Layout Artists :Alex Macieira :Carolina Jimenez Garcia :Digger Jensen :Lawrence Zalasky :Melvyn Polayah :Nick Smolyn :Sandra Murta :Zsuzsanna Erdei ;Animation Leads :Jeremy Stewart :Stephen Painter ;Animators :Adam Slater :Alexander Melville :Aysha Madina :Ben Goerlach :Benjamin Kousholt :Benoit Terminet Schuppon :Evan Clover :Francois-Xavier Nhieu :Justin Henton :Matthew Boston :Nigel Rafter :Suvi Jokiniemi ;CG Effects Leads :Enrico Selmi :Jordan Walsh :Mattias Engstrom :Menno Dijkstra :Michael Cashmore :Adam Vanner :Aleksandar Chalyovski :Anton Nazareth :Carlos Guzman :Chaitanya Medithi :Chris Mangnall :Christopher Phillips :David Hyde :Dimitrijs Cernagovs :Eduard Schulze-Battmann :Felix Chan :Frederick B. Vega :Gavin Thomas :Hector Ortiz-Mena :James Charles :Joe Phoebus :Kaushik Pal :Keyhyung Lee :Markus Bruland :Matt Sadler :Matthew Pearson :Muhittin Bilginer :Nicholas Papworth :Pablo Gimenez :Roberto Domeneghini : :Timo-Pekko Nieminen :Tosin Akinwoye :Valerio Tarricone :Vladimir Popovic :Zhaoxin Ye ;CG Leads :Anthony Chadwick :Chris Elmer :Graham Houston :John Seru :Kai Pedersen :Keanan Sean Cantrell :Russell Bowen :Sean Schur :Shaun Scott :Sonny Sy :Stephen Borneman :Yak Hong Yung ;CG Lighting Artists :Alex John Tan :Alice Miggiano :Baptiste Lebouc :Chris Arnott :Chris Walker :Christopher James Ford :Damien Delaunay :Emily Yang :Fitra Nagara :James Roberts :James Tomlinson :Jason Hue :John Lipskie :Marc Toscano :Mark Harrison :Matthieu Floury :Nicolas Fillion :Ouirich Bounthavy :Philip Hartmann :Robert Hennings :Roger Tortosa Aras :Ryan Woodward :Sam Gunn :Sotiris Georghiou :Yanti Suryati ;CG Environment Leads :Melaina Mace :Oleksiy Golovchenko ;CG Environments Artists :Alec Geldart :Alejandro Hernandez :Paul Fedor :Paul Rodgers :Raymond Lei Jin :Robin Konieczny :Romain Joly :Romain Simonnet :Tom Hiebler ;Compositing Leads :Ben Taylor :Ciaran O'Connor :Cleve Zhu :Eric Chan :Farhad Mohasseb :Francesco Dell'Anna :Joel Delle-Vergin :Kunal Chindarkar :Nicolas Rigaud :Po Yan Chan :Remko Kram :Tony Lyons :Vikram Kulkarni ;Compositors :Adam Kelway :Alan Stucchi :Alvaro Bataller :Angie Valadez :Ben Outerbridge :Chad Meire :Daniel Bigaj :Danny Lee :Djordje Milasinovic :Eric Ponton :Fangfei Li :Gabriel Mandala :Gautama Murcho :Hayley Brazelton :Ignacio Caicoya :Joshua Goetz :Juan Salazar :Jules Lister :Kamelia Chabane :Kazumasa Shibata :Kris Anderson :Lia Ioanniti :Mag Sarnowska :Manuel Perez :Marco Engelmann Santos :Marco Leone :Pau Viladot :Per Moerk-Jensen :Perrine Michel :Rich Grande :Sean Coonce :Thomas Steiner ;Matchmove Supervisors :Alex Hurst :Richard Hayward :Simon Pynn :Souvik Mitra :Weikian Ang ;Matchmove Leads :Dax Chew :Kathir Manickam :Kenzo Tee ;Matchmove Artists :Daniel Ryan :Moises Gomez :Philip Kilshaw :Rahul Pokharkar :Zechari Lye :Lynn Tan ;Rotoscope Supervisors :Mike Hill :Sam Horgan :Shane Meehan :Sourav Thakkar :William Dao ;Rotoscope Lead :Jai Prakash Parmar ;Rotoscope Artists :Jack Jenkins :Josiah Nathan :Tim Tobin :Bhojarajan Balan :Amol Wategadnkar :Shraddah Kate :A Srihari Reddy ;Paint Supervisors :Catarina Ferreira :Chacko Philip :Megan Hutchison ;Paint Artists :Bobby Kuhl :Wanda Kwok :Therese Johansson :Sanjoy Biswas ;Head Of Editorial :Leanne Young ;Editors :James Fisher :Joseph Farrant :Tarn Huynh :Xinyi Puah ;Colourist :Aurora Shannon ;Colour Scientist :Jerome Dewhurst ;Pipeline Supervisors : :Jacob Telleen ;Pipeline Lead :Robert John Davies ;Render Lead :Makoto Tanaka ;Pipeline Support :Carlos Garcia :Craig Bates :Jamie Tomlinson :Josh Huitema :Timothy Stam :Yi-Min Fan ;Head Of Studio :Pete Hanson ;Studio Assistants :Ian Berg :Joe Shrestha ;Technology Support :Robert Blanchfield :Russell Knight :Stephen F. Willey ;R&D Supervisor :Andrew Bunday ;R&D Support :Christopher Kerr :Emmanuel Turquin :Jonathan Stroud ;Visual Effects By :Atomic Fiction, Inc. ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Ryan Thudhope :Kevin Bailie ;Digital Effects Supervisor :Jonathan Harman ;Additional Supervisors :Jim Gibbs :Mike Janov ;Visual Effects Executive Producer :Marc Sadeghi ;Visual Effects Producers :Annie Normandin :Jenna Kerr ;Associate Visual Effects Producer :Dale Taylor ;Art Director :Brian Flora ;Compositing Supervisor :Woei Hsi Lee ;CG Supervisor :Laurent Taillefer ;Environment Supervisor :Seth Hill ;Production Manager :Alexandra Gunter ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Marie-Eve Baron :Lucas Glashoff :Jacqueline Hagerty :Lea Irlanda :Soujanya Pentyala :Alizee Plourde :Barbara Lopez Saenz ;Visual Effects Production Assistants :Alex Carruthers :Peter Luypaert ;Production Support :Elexis Coleman :Geraldine Morales ;Concept Artist :Marc Gabbana ;CG Animators :Adam Klein :Julie Jaros :Mike Dacko ;3D Generalists :Alexandre Robitaille :Jonathan Fleming-Bock :Benoit Bourgoin ;Textures Lead :Seth Cobb ;Texture Artists :Manuel Huertas :Melissa Boily ;Matte Painters :Daniel Giron :Sean Samuels :Simon Hetu :Olivier Deveux ;Look Development Artists :Seth Cobb :Jonathan Fleming-Bock :Brian Fukushima :Jason Funk ;Modelers :Mike Song :Michael Palleschi :Robin Lamontagne :Nicolas Duchesneau-Tsimiklis :Melanie Sauve ;Lightning Lead :Bruno Gagne ;Lighters :Kevin Couture :Jason Funk :Biaglio Figliuzzi :Brian Fukushima :Kate McFadden :Francisco Robles :Deb Santosa ;Riggers :Nico Sanghrajka :Adam Klein :Casey Dame ;FX Lead : ;FX Artists :Guillaume Duchaussoy :Maxime Beliveau :Christine Liu :Todd Dufour :Mike Huang ;Compositing Leads :Viviane Levesque-Bouchard :Jed Smith ;Compositors :Jason Arrieta :Michael Baula :Patrick Bergeron :Matthew Duvall :Aidan Fraser :David Ferron :Saul Galbiati :Sharon Johnson :Mike Kwan :Jimmy Lavallee :Manuel Llamas :Hiroki Lijima :Patrick Louie :Delta Manzano :Jesse Meler :Sean O'Connor :Prashant Raj :Andres Rascon :Sandra Roach :Laurent Srey :Marc Taganas :Adam Tamel :Antoine Wibaut :Sarah Young ;Roto Artists :Kate Black :Christiane Caya :Sarah Kfoury :Tirza Oudolf :Annie Patenaude ;Match Move Supervisors :Jesse Kin :Kenny Yong ;Match Move Artists :Chen Kuang Hsu :Guillaune Charron :James Tavet ;Senior Visual Effects Editor :Ayse Dedeoglu Arkali ;Visual Effects Assistant Editors :Leo-Patrick Houde :Robin Lamontagne :Erick Leos :Cindy Lin ;Render Wranglers :Jonathan Llewellyn :Nicholas Duchesneau-Tsimiklis ;Pipeline Leads :Chris Martin :Marc-Antoine Paquin ;Pipeline TDS :Will Muto :Amber Playle ;Senior Systems Engineer :Shawn Wallbridge ;Systems Engineers :Patrick Cardin :Sean Whitacre ;Senior Staff :Russ Dube :Carl Walters :Marc Ostroff :Penny Peroff ;Visual Effects By :Kelvin Optical, Inc. ;Visual Effects Producer :Chrysta Marie Burton ;Visual Effects Supervisors :Pauline Duvall :Stefano Trivelli ;Compositing Supervisor :John Bowers ;CG Supervisor :Gee Yeung ;Art Director :Nick Hiatt ;Lighting Supervisor :JT Lawrence ;Animation Lead : ;FX Lead :Youxi Wod ;Previs Supervisor :Christopher Batty ;Consulting Visual Effects Supervisor :Luke McDonald ;Heads Of Production :Cory Bennett Lewis :Michael Silver ;Visual Effects Production Manager :Jessica Smith ;Visual Effects Coordinators :Ali Lowndes :Diane Coote ;Assistant Visual Effects Editor :Kristofer Cross ;Assistant Visual Effects Coordinator :John Hockaday ;Production Assistant :Eboni Price ;Digital Artists :Andrew Kramer :Brady Doyle :Brandon Kachel :Brandon Fayette :Brock Stearn :Curtis Carlson :David Sudd :Daniel Bayona :Daniel Fiske :Donna Lanasa :Eddie Martinez :Miro Skandera :Emerito Trevino :Eric Keller :Eva Flodstrom :Federico Rivia :Huey Carroll :Hunter Athey :James Little :Jared Broddle :Jason Bidwell :Jennifer German :Jeremiah Forkkio :Jia Kim :Tyler Thomson :John Brubaker :John Hewitt :Jon Chesson :Josh LaCross :Julia Hong :Kenneth Ibrahim :Lisa Deaner :Marie Denoga :Matthaniah Yip :Melissa Huerta :Nabil Schiantarelli :Nathaniel Morgan :Noll Linsangan :Roger Vizard :Soyoun Lee :Stephen Dobbs :Tanya Zaman :Victoria Livingstone :Wade Ivy :Wally Chin :Zach Miller ;Production And Technical Support :Josh Tate :Holly Gosnell :Sam Chapin :Ron Mednick :Andrew Lee :Sal Sciortino :Beth Waisler :Geoff Miller :John Sadad :Adam Goldman :Scott Struna :Zachary Medow :Mike Doutt :Tom Mendelboim :Armando Sanchez :Steven Friedman :Sean McCann ;Additional Supervision And Production :Manuel Almelo :Nicholas Barnes :Olivier Blanchet :Jonathan Chad :Anthony Comb :Vanessa Delarosbil :Rémi Ducharme :Li Geng :Ara Khanikian :Isabelle Langlois :Raphael Letertre :Xu Li :Ting Lo :Josh Lu :Sébastien Moreau :Adam O'Brien-Locke :Jordan Soles :Tolly Swallow :Fabrice Vienne :Tiffany Wu ;Visualization Services Provided By :Proof, Inc. ;Previs Supervisor :Earl Hibbert ;Previs/Postvis Lead :George Antzoulides ;Previs/Postvis Modeler :Shahar Eldar ;Previs Modeler :Cameron L. Ward ;Postvis Compositors :Nathan Koga :Jonathon Randall Cormier :Raul Moreno :Gil Hacco ;Previs/Postvis Artists :Jordan Nounnan :Joshua Lange :Michael Solorzano :Ingo Gundmunsson :Ranko Tadic ;Previs Artists :Mark Anthony Austin :Michael Grawert :Cameron Widen :C. Michael Neely :Michael Cawood :Eric Benedict ;Postvis Artists :Javier Zumaeta :Kyoung Kay Park :Matthew Maners :Jennifer Van Horn :Raffael Dickreuter :Ryan Schubert :Amy Vatanakul :Tom Narey, Jr. :David Pritchard ;Computer Graphics By :G. Creative Productions Inc. :Gladys Tong :Paul Beaudry :Cameron Drinkle :Jamie McCallen :Ryan Uhrich :Aiden Zanini ;Lidar & Cyberscanning Services By :Industrial Pixel VFX :Ron Bedard :Carl Bigelow :Alex Shvartzman :Kristian Davidson ;3D Conversion By :Stereo D ;Stereo Executive Producers :William Sherak :Aaron Parry :Mike Gunter :Stereographer :Brian Taber ;Stereo Producer :Alexandra Gonzalez ;Stereo Supervisors :Jeremy Carroll :Prateek Kaushal :Brad Darrow ;Stereo Production Supervisors :Vincent Defebo :Ryan Fisk ;Depth Supervisor :Roy Vincent Mann ;Finaling Supervisors :Prasanna Kodapadi :Gokul Nivrutti Mahajan :Brian Schultz ;Roto Supervisor :Daniel Schrepf ;VP Of International Production Services :Prafull Gade ;VP Of 3D Technology :Nizar Thabet ;VP Of Conversion, VFX :Adam Schardein ;VP Of Business Planning :Evan Jackson ;Stereoscopic Post Executive :Milton Adamou ;Post Production Manager :Derek Prusak ;Line Producers :Chris Treichel :Krishna Prasad ;Creative Services Manager :Lindsey Kaiser ;Asset Producer :Michael Anders ;Stereo Editor :Emily Mason ;Finaling Managers :Rebecca Kramp :R Parthasarathy ;Production Pipeline Manager :Cindy Rago ;Depth Managers :Jessica Sharp :Ravi Mahapatro Siromani ;Roto Managers :Matthew Gill :Akbar Shaikh ;Operations Manager :Rajaram Sundaresan ;Software Development Manager :Jill Isner ;Production Coordinators :Louis Polak :Ellis Trespalacios :Karen Therese Connolly :Steve Stransman :Noelle Cyr :Luke Stabile :Catherine Ennis ;Depth Leads :Rahul Nitin Mhatre :Tripti Agarwala :Himanshu Hemendra Pathak :Shivsharan Manshetti :Narish Kumar Muthain Naidu :Chandrasekhar Gunjal :Nitin Vasant Khairnar :Umesh Joglekar ;Sr. Depth Artists :Connor Cruickshank :Anastasia Watson :Andrew Farlow :Mark McCormack-Douglas ;Roto Leads :Maggie Balaco :Somnath Kakulde :Bharat Sharma :Tushar Tirmal :Saurabh Rajpoot :Divesh Vishwakarma :Saumya Pandey :Mukesh Rathoo :Ramkrishna Bajpai ;Finaling Leads :Vivek Kumar Singh :Hitesh Kumar Pardeshi :Om G Kangone :Suhas Ps :Ghanshyam Sureshbhai Waghela :Thailraju Shri Bindu Madhav :Yael Majors ;Sr. Finaling Artists :Mathieu Bacchous :Steve Kaelin ;International Production :Ranjan Kumar :Eswarbabu Kolla :Prabhat Mishra :Ankit Rathod :Monalisa Shattacharya :Prasad Shrikanth Karve :Rohit Suresh :Payal Thakkar :Umesh Patil :Amit Ghildiyal :Pankaj Kumar Singh :Manesh Mohite ;3D Technology Managers :Val Dela Rosa :Mike Knox ;Pipeline Supervisor :Chris Montesano ;Pipeline TDS :Rustin Devendorf :Andrew Kennedy ;Finaling QC Lead :Chris Myerchin ;Final QC Artist :Jeremy Jones ;Element QC Supervisor :Les Foor ;Ingest/Delivery :Rebecca Andersen :Leila Tilghman :Jake Dee-McKoy :Kisholay Ray ;Element QC Coordinators :Cara Hindley :Kyle Whaley ;Sr. Element QC Artist :Josh Gengler ;Element QC Artists :David O'Brien :Terry Klopfenstein :Carlos Alfaro ;Digital Intermediate By :EFilm ;Supervising Digital Colorist :Tom Reiser ;Digital Intermediate Producer :Vanessa Galvez ;Digital Intermediate Editor :Amy Pawlowski ;Digital Intermediate Color Assist :Andre Rivas ;Digital Intermediate Assistant Producer :Hunter Clancey ;Imaging Science :Daniel Morez :Rosalie Staley ;VFX Portal Producer :Jeremy Stapleton ;Digital Dailies By :EC3 ;Dailies Colorist :John Hart ;Senior Dailies Producer :Ken Lebre ;Main Titles Designed By :Prologue Films ;End Titles By :Scarlet Letters :Ben Schoen :Josh Schoen ;Soundtrack Album On :Varése Sarabande ; Chansons ;Theme From "Star Trek" TV Series :Written By Alexander Courage & Gene Roddenberry ;"Fight The Power" :Written By Carlton Ridenhour, Hank Shocklee, Keith Shocklee & Eric Sadler :Performed By Public Enemy :Courtesy Of Def Jam Recordings :Under License From Universal Music Enterprises ;" " :Written By Adam Keefe Horovitz, Adam Nathaniel Yauch & Michael Louis Diamonds :Performed By Beastie Boys :Courtesy Of Capital Records, LLC :Under License From Universal Music Enterprises ;" '" :Written By Sia Furler, Jesse Shatkin & Robyn Rihanna Fenty :Produced By Jesse Shatkin :Performed By Rihanna :Courtesy Of Westbury Road Entertainment, LLC/Roc Nation ;Filmed Partially On Location With The Permission Of The :Parks Canada Agency, In Nahanni National Park Reserve Of Canada ;Filmed In :Stawamus Chief Park, British Columbia, Canada ;The Producers Wish To Thank The Following :Canada Film Capital :Daniel C. Carlson :Harry Doddema ;Special Thanks To :Jamal Al Sharif :Saeed Al Janahi :Fiona Garland :Rana Osman :Ruqaya Ahmed :Phil Alberstat :Khalid Al Awadi :Burj Al Arab :Burj Daman :Dubai Studio City :Central Park Plaza :Meydan Racetrack :Dubai Multi Commodities Centre :Dubai Creative Cluster Authority :Dubai Department Of Tourism And Commerce Marketing :Dubai Police :Dubai Civil Defense :Dubai Corporation For Ambulance Services :Dubai Ministry Of Defense :Dubai Civil Aviation :Dubai Roads And Transport Authority :Dubai Customs :Dubai Media Office :Tecom Group :Dubai Municipality :Dubai Land Authority ;Paramount Pictures Corporation Did Not Receive Any Payment ;Or Other Consideration, Or Enter Into Any Agreements, ;For The Depiction Of Tobacco Products In This Film. ;Kodak Motion Picture Film ;Deluxe ;Cameras By Otto Nemenz ;Dolby Atmos ;Filmed With Arri Cameras And Lenses ;With The Support Of The Dubai Film And TV Commission ;EXPO 2020 ;Dubai Film And TV Commission ;Dubai Studio City ;Jumeirah ;Dubai Film ;With The Participation Of ;The Province Of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit ;The Canadian Film Production Services Tax Credit ;Funded By The Government Of Canada ;Produced In Association With :Perfect Storm Entertainment ;© MMXVI Paramount Pictures Corporation. All Rights Reserved. :The Persons And Events In This Motion Picture Are Fictitious. :Any Similarity To Actual Persons Or Events Is Unintentional. :This Motion Picture Is Protected Under Laws Of The United States :And Other Countries. Unauthorized Duplication, Distribution Or :Exhibition May Result In Civil Liability And Criminal Prosecution. ;Personnel de production francophone * Hervé Bellon - directeur artistique * Franck Hervé - adaptateur * Pierre Buteau - ingénieur du son, enregistrement * Fabien Dudragne - ingénieur du son, mixage * Paul-Hervé Berrebi - consultant traducteur Sociétés de production * Alibaba Pictures * April Webster & Associates - US Talent Casting * Atomic Fiction - Special Effects Company * Bad Robot Productions - Production Company * Center Forward Productions, Inc. - Production Company * Clark & Page Casting - Canada Talent Casting * Clear Angle Studios LTD - Special Effects Company: Cyber Scanning * Codex Digital - Digital Recording Equipment * DediCam - Aerial Drones * Double Negative - Special Effects Company * Entertainment Partners Canada - Payroll Services * Huahua Media * Industrial Light & Magic - effets spéciaux * Kelvin Optical - Special Effects Company * K/O Paper Products - Production Company * Miranda Davidson Studios - Extras Casting: Dubai * Otto Nemenz International - Camera Equipment Contractor * Paramount Pictures - Production Company/Distribution Company * Perfect Storm Entertainment - Production Company * Proof Inc. - Pre-Visualization Company * Sessions Payroll Management - Extras Payroll Services * Skydance Productions - Production Company * Sneaky Shark - Production Company * Vex Motorsports - Vehicle parts ; Sociétés de production francophones * Dubbing Brothers * Paramount Pictures France * Pinewood Studios Citations * Kirk à son équipage: "L'Enterprise a un atout que les autres vaisseaux de Starfleet n'ont pas. Vous !" * Kirk à son équipage: "L'inconnu n'est qu'une chose provisoirement cachée attendant d'être découverte." * Spock et McCoy à propos du vieux Spock: "''- Quand on a vécu autant de vies que lui, la peur de la mort est illogique." - "''La peur de la mort est ce qui nous maintient en vie." * Kirk et Spock: - "Nos chances sont minces." - "Nous ferons ce que nous avons toujours fait, Jim ! Nous trouverons l'espoir dans l'impossible." * Scott à Jaylah: "Tu n'es plus seule dans la bagarre Fillette ! Alors ne laisse pas tomber ! Parce que nous, c'est clair, on te laissera pas tomber ! c'est tout le principe quand on appartient à un équipage !" * Krall et Kirk: "Vous allez mourir !" - "Mieux vaut mourir en sauvant des vies, que vivre en donnant la mort ! Je suis né dans ce monde là !" Thèmes et valeurs Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Chris Pine est James T. Kirk *John Cho est Hikaru Sulu *Simon Pegg est Montgomery Scott * Zachary Quinto est Spock *Zoë Saldana est Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban est Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin est Pavel Chekov Autres personnages * Shohreh Aghdashloo est Paris * Sofia Boutella est Jaylah * Idris Elba est Krall * Jake Foy est un lieutenant de la division du commandement * Ashley Edner est Natalia * Deep Roy est Keenser * Melissa Roxburgh est Syl * Anthony Shim est Jin * Jason Matthew Smith est Hendorff * Joe Taslim est Manas * Lydia Wilson est Kalara * Greg Grunberg est Finnegan * Anita Brown est Tyvanna * Doug Jung est Ben * Danny Pudi est Fi'Ja * Kim Kold est Zavanko * Fraser Aitcheson est Hider * Adam Horwitz est * Jeff Reyes est * Matthew MacCaull est un personnel de la division des sciences * Emy Aneke est une personnel de la division des sciences * Jennifer Cheon est un personnel de Yorktown * Jarod Joseph est un personnel de Yorktown * Jeremy Raymond est un personnel de Yorktown * Harry Han est un personnel de la division des sciences, l'homme qui fait un baiser * Gina Brinkmann est une personnel de la division des opérations, la femme qui fait un baiser * Adam DiMarco est un personnel de la division des opérations * Fiona Vroom est une personnel Orionne de la division des sciences * Richard Laurence est * Doug Chapman est Sir Olden * Dan Payne est Wadjet * Anthony Shim est Jin * Andrea Yu est Jeanine * Shea Wigham est le dirigeant Teenaxi * Christian Sloan est Jae * Jake Huang est * Priya Ragaratnam est une lieutenante de la division du commandement * Yorktown Red Shirt - Luka Hays * Thomas Cadrot est un personnel de la division des opérations * Jennifer W. Evans est * Roxanne Fernandes est une lieutenante de la division du commandement * Jodi Haynes est une personnel de la division des sciences * Nathan Jean est * Tarun Keram est * J.P. Mulcaster est un personnel de la division des sciences * Edwin Rodriguez est un personnel de la division des opérations * Alex Rose est une personnel de la division des opérations * Polina Soldatova est une personnel de la division des sciences * Sarah Yu est une personnel de la division des opérations * Ian Nsenga est un personnel de la sécurité * Ashley Edner est Natalia * Sara Maria Forsberg est la voix extra-terrestre de Kalara * Jeff Bezos est personnel inconnu de Yorktown Références * Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...): Altamid / système d'Altamid / Ceinture de radiations de Gagarin / nébuleuse de Necro / Nouvelle Vulcain / Russie / Teenax / Thasus / Terre * Espèces intelligentes et organisations: Ancien (Altamid) / Commandement de Starfleet / Fibonien (Fabona) > Haut conseil fibonien (Haut conseil fabona) - République fibonienne / Humain > Corps militaire de la Terre-Unie - Terre-Unie / Humanoïdes inconnus (chronologie alternative) / Fédération des Planètes Unies / Orion / Romulien / Starfleet / Teenaxi / Vulcain / Xindi / espèce inconnue du genre de Jaylah * Personnages: Ben / Balthazar Edison / Fi'Ja / Finnegan / George Kirk / James T. Kirk / Winona Kirk / Leonard H. McCoy / Natalia / Montgomery Scott / William Shakespeare / Spock / Hikaru Sulu / Uhura / Jessica Wolff / Zavanko / [[Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] / Résidents sur Yorktown (civils) / personnel de la base Yorktown (Starfleet) * Vaisseaux, stations et engins: abeille (engin) / chantiers navals de San Francisco / / / / / / / base Yorktown (plate-forme spatiale Yorktown - station Yorktown) / moto / nacelle de sauvetage / nacelle de sauvetage de Kalara / navette médicale 37 / vaisseau de Kalara / vaisseau de Krall * Armement et technologie: Abronath / amortisseur d'inertie (amortisseur inertiel) / [[type Armstrong|type Armstrong]] / balise d'impulsion (balise à pulsation) / base de données de la Fédération > archives de la Fédération / base de données de Yorktown / bobine de distorsion / BX-70 / canon à impulsion / cloison d'urgence / (compresseur à combustion) / conduit de plasma (conduit EPS) / coordination cyber-pathique / déflecteur / / générateur auxiliaire / moteur de distorsion / moteur d'impulsion / nacelle Kelvin / phaseur / polarisation de la coque / proto-plaseur / réfracteur d'images / régulateur atmosphérique / scruteur / sonde Magellan / (stabilisateur) / téléporteur / traducteur universel * Autres: 2164 / 2204 / 2260 / 2263 / alerte rouge / amibe géant / anniversaire / attaque sur la base d'opérations de Krall / attaque sur la base Yorktown / base d'opérations de Krall / bataille d'Altamid / bière romulienne / brandy saurien / chambre de dilithium / chambre intermixte / charte de Starfleet / Commando d'assaut militaire (MACO) / Commodore / conseil général de Yorktown (grand conseil de Yorktown) / fac de médecine / Fête d'anniversaire / "Fight the Power" (Public Enemy) / fillette (surnom) / flux de plasma / Glenfiddich / guerres romuliennes / Incident xindi / langues inconnues / M. Délicatesse (surnom) / mets et breuvages inconnus / mission de 5 ans / mode gris / P'tit gars (surnom) / Russie / "Sabotage" (Beastie Boys) / uniforme de Starfleet / (VHF radio) / vice-amiral / vodka / vokaya : Voir aussi: Mur du souvenir de la station Yorktown Liens externes * startrekmovie.com * Star Trek Beyond sur IMDB * La Critique détaillée sur le site Unification Sources de:Star Trek Beyond en:Star Trek Beyond ru:Стартрек: Бесконечность sr:Звјездане стазе XIII catégorie:Star Trek